A primeira missão
by Assiral
Summary: Uma missão foi designada a Sarada, mas não havia ninguém para acompanhá-la. E Sasuke não poderia permitir que sua filha fosse sozinha. Ele só não contava que a língua afiada da pequena Uchiha entrasse em ação. Era a primeira missão que os dois faziam juntos e uma chance de eles se aproximarem ainda mais. One shot escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de Sasuke.


**N/A:** Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Fleur_Dhiver

 **A primeira missão**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Ainda era cedo quando Sasuke bateu no escritório do Hokage mais conhecido como ninja idiota número um de Konoha. É claro que, hoje em dia, Naruto já era bem mais respeitado e amado, mas para ele seria sempre o mesmo dobe.

Sasuke havia chegado durante a madrugada, e ninguém precisava saber que passara no hospital primeiro, depois de enviar um falcão a Sakura avisando de seu paradeiro.

Ninguém precisava saber também do esconderijo deles no armário de suprimentos do hospital ou do por que suas roupas estavam amassadas e as dela faltando alguns botões.

O protocolo exigia que ninjas em missões fossem logo reportar seus relatórios, e ele foi fazer isso bem cedo. Desvios não precisavam ser mencionados.

Bateu na porta e aguardou que fosse chamado. Mas, nenhuma resposta foi dada.

Mesmo assim, Sasuke entrou e encontrou Naruto deitado em cima de alguns papeis.

Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

Sentou na poltrona e aproveitou para descansar também. Se Naruto não levaria aquilo a sério, ele também não.

Estava cansado da missão, e mais cansado ainda da madrugada que passou no hospital com sua fogosa esposa.

Os dois acordaram assustados quando a porta bateu.

\- Bom dia, Nanadaime-sama! – a menina olhou para o lado – Papai!

Sasuke olhou para ela meio perdido, mas o som de "papai" na voz de sua garotinha era sempre algo que lhe dava uma injeção de ânimo.

\- Olá, Sarada. – sorriu para ela.

\- Quando você chegou?

\- É, Sasuke. Quando você chegou? – Naruto esfregava o rosto espantando o sono – e desde quando está aí, Teme! Não vê que estou ocupado? – Naruto passou a mão em alguns papéis e começou a arrumá-los.

\- Hoje cedo. – Sasuke respondeu – e se por ocupado você quis dizer babando nos relatórios, então me desculpe.

Naruto bufou e Sarada riu, quando ele ainda desajeitado do sono derrubou uma pilha de papéis no chão.

\- A mamãe sabe que você chegou? – Sarada virou-se para o pai enquanto Naruto tentava reorganizar sua já bagunçada mesa.

\- Sim. Ela está bem informada.

Sarada cruzou o caminho entre eles e foi até o pai dando-lhe um abraço de leve.

Ainda era estranho para ela, mas se sentia mais próxima dele.

Separaram-se quando Naruto parou em frente sua mesa observando seus papéis e com as mãos apoiadas nas costas soltar o ar pela boca.

\- Bem, Sasuke. Já que chegou agora, aguarde alguns instantes para me dar seu relatório. – virou-se para a menina – Sarada. Eu tenho uma missão para você.

\- Sim, Hokage-sama.

\- Eu preciso que você leve suprimentos médicos que sua mãe desenvolveu até o País da Terra, próximo à Vila da Pedra. – Naruto se sentou assumindo uma aparência séria digna de Kage – um tipo de doença rara está atacando as pessoas, e sua mãe conseguiu desenvolver remédios que poderão ajudar essas pessoas.

\- A mamãe é mesmo incrível. – Sarada disse abrindo um sorriso.

Sasuke acabou sorrindo também. Uma pontada de ciúmes bateu bem no fundo, mas reconhecia que Sakura merecia a idolatria da filha por ser a kunoichi mais incrível e a mãe guerreira que ela era.

\- A sua mãe não poderá ir pessoalmente. – Naruto continuou – ela está agora em uma pesquisa das possíveis causas. Caso seja necessário, em breve ela irá.

\- Alguém irá comigo, Hokage-sama?

Sasuke olhou para ela.

\- Sim, você sabe que seu time não está na vila. – Naruto respondeu – Boruto saiu em missão com o time 8 e Konohamaru.

\- E quanto a Mitsuki? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Orochimaru solicitou que ele fosse até a Vila do Som.

\- E então quem vai com ela? – Sasuke se adiantou mais uma vez.

\- Não se preocupe, papai. É só uma missão simples. – Sarada respondeu.

Mas, Sasuke não lhe direcionou os olhos e manteve-se focado em Naruto. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos até que Naruto falou.

\- Eu vou designar algum jounin para ir com você, Sarada. – Naruto começou a revirar os registros ninjas – Só está difícil, porque vários estão ocupados em missões.

\- Nanadaime, realmente não precisa.

\- Eu vou. – Sasuke disse, e os dois olharam para ele. – Eu posso acompanhar Sarada.

\- Mas Sasuke, você acabou de chegar.

\- Não há problema. Como você disse, é uma missão simples. Em dois dias estaremos de volta.

Naruto não contra argumentou. Entendia Sasuke.

Confiava em Sarada, mas se pudesse, também protegeria sua garotinha, e entendia que esses dois precisavam de um tempo juntos.

\- Tudo bem, então. Você tem permissão para sair em missão com Sarada.

Sasuke assentiu e Sarada corou.

Ela ainda não via a necessidade de o pai ir, mas seria legal passar um tempo com ele. Treinavam juntos, e ele contava histórias até tarde para ela.

Sempre sonhara em ver o pai, mas foi ainda mais incrível quando ele voltou para casa. E agora ela teria uma oportunidade de sair em uma missão com ele.

Melhor que isso, só se sua mãe pudesse ir junto.

\- Ah, Sasuke. – Naruto gritou antes da porta ser fechada – e o seu relatório?

\- Nada aconteceu. – Sasuke respondeu sem ânimo na voz.

\- Era uma ameaça real que você foi investigar. Como assim nada aconteceu?

\- Nada que valesse a pena.

E assim, Sasuke saiu e fechou a porta. Não queria deixar sua filha esperando, e foram para o hospital pegar os suprimentos com Sakura.

\- Meus dois amores saindo em missão juntos! – a mulher de cabelo rosa gritou com as mãos nas bochechas.

\- Mamãe...

\- Eu queria muito ir, mas não posso. Algo me intriga porque naquela área não há minas ou nenhum tipo de extração, mas metais pesados estão sendo encontrados no sangue das pessoas. Eu preciso estudar as amostras que foram enviadas e buscar mais nos livros que temos aqui.

\- Nós sabemos que as pesquisas em Konoha são as mais avançadas graças a você, mamãe.

\- Er... bem. Graças a Tsunade-sama também.

\- Você otimizou, melhorou e expandiu tudo, Sakura. Dê a si mesma esse crédito. – Sasuke disse em tom ameno.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas arderem e deu um sorriso ao marido.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

E os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e pequenos sorrisos encantados.

\- Ok, ok. Nós já pegamos nossas coisas, namorem depois.

\- Sarada! – Sakura gritou consternada.

Mas, a menina já havia se virado, e ria da mãe. Torcia para que desta vez os dois se despedissem com um beijo, para que sua mãe ficasse feliz.

Não demorou muito para que Sasuke a alcançasse, carregando bento na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

Esses dois...

Sasuke e Sarada caminharam a maior parte da manhã, falando sobre o treinamento da menina, como estavam suas técnicas, e Sasuke ensinando alguns selos para ela de novos jutsus.

Estar com o pai deste jeito era o que a menina sempre sonhou.

Ouviu algumas histórias sobre o quão forte ele era, e também sobre seus erros do passado. Mas agora, além de mostrar o ninja extremamente forte que era, também se mostrava um pai atencioso que faria tudo por ela.

Inclusive sacrificar seu relacionamento para proteger a vida dela, de sua mãe e da Vila que eles amavam e lutavam para proteger. Agora ela entendia.

Pararam para almoçar o bento que Sakura fizera questão de ir em casa preparar para eles.

Era cansativo para a mãe, e eles garantiram que não era necessário, mas ela insistiu. E agora eles agradeciam, porque continha o que eles mais gostavam e estava delicioso.

Saborearam o almoço e não deixaram um grãozinho sequer. Sakura iria gostar de saber.

Sarada olhou para o pai e viu seu rosto com um sorriso de canto passando o dedo como se acariciasse o pano bordado com o símbolo Uchiha que envolvia o bento.

\- A mamãe cozinha bem, não é? – Sarada arriscou.

\- Hãn. Sim. – Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios. – mesmo quando ela deixava queimar um pouco durante as missões, eu gostava do que ela fazia para a gente.

Sarada riu. – Era nisso que estava pensando, não era?

Sasuke assentiu retribuindo o sorriso.

Ele parecia estar com boas memorias do passado, e isso despertou a curiosidade da menina.

\- Como era quando vocês eram um time? - ajeitou o óculos - digo, o antigo time 7?

Sasuke olhou para a filha e respirou fundo.

\- Eram dias divertidos. Naruto sempre tentando competir comigo e sempre perdendo.

\- Ele me disse que sempre ganhava.

\- Não acredite naquele urusutonkashi ! - bufou e Sarada riu - Kakashi sempre atrasado lendo aqueles livros.

\- Eu queria saber o que ele tanto lê naqueles livros.

\- Nunca toque naqueles livros!

Sarada se assustou com o tom firme e o dedo erguido para ela. O que havia de tão proibido nos livros do vovô Kakashi? Uma hora ela descobriria, mas agora sua curiosidade era outra.

\- E a mamãe?

\- A sua mãe tentava a todo custo chamar a minha atenção.

\- E ela conseguia? - Sarada ousou perguntar.

\- Bem, na maior parte do tempo sim.

Sarada começou a rir. - Ela disse que achava que não. Que demorou muito para você enxergar ela.

Sasuke riu e não respondeu. Desta vez apenas sorria, lembrando da irritante que ganhou espaço aos poucos em seu coração.

Antes que Sarada continuasse, ele começou a juntar as coisas e disse para partirem para tentar chegar ainda cedo, por lá.

Saltaram pelas árvores evitando o sol a pino.

Pararam algumas vezes para beber água e repor energias.

Sasuke não queria sacrificar a saúde de sua filha, mesmo que Sarada estivesse aparentemente muito bem.

\- Quer descansar mais, Sarada?

\- Eu estou bem, shanaroo! - Sarada apertou o punho e socou o ar.

Sasuke riu novamente.

\- O-o que foi, papai?

\- Você é igual à sua mãe. Estar com você é como uma missão dos velhos tempos.

Sarada sorria largamente enquanto coçava a parte de traz da cabeça. Adorava ser comparada a sua mãe. A maioria das pessoas sempre falavam em como ela era uma cópia de Sasuke, mas admirava demais a mãe e se sentia orgulhosa em ser comparada a ela.

\- Papai... quando foi que você se apaixonou pela mamãe?

Sarada se sentiu confiante, já que o pai hoje estava tão falante, quem sabe ele responderia à pergunta que ela sempre quisera fazer.

Sasuke olhou para ela e analisou seu rosto, enquanto processava a pergunta que lhe fora feita. Fora pego de surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia constrangido com a pergunta da filha, sua mente o traía pensando na resposta.

Talvez fosse o saudosismo que lhe abatera hoje.

Suspirou.

Olhou para frente como se buscasse algo em um filme que passava diante de seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei dizer ao certo, Sarada... Mas é como se eu sempre tivesse sentido que era a sua mãe que poderia preencher um vazio dentro de mim.

Os olhos de Sarada brilharam a medida que seu sorriso se abria.

Seu pai era mesmo intrigante, e ela nunca poderia imaginar que ele responderia algo desse tipo.

Pensou em momentos como quando sua mãe contou ter vencido tia Ino, ou quando o protegeu de Gaara, até mesmo só durante a guerra quando o Nanadaime resgatou seu pai.

Mas agora fazia todo o sentido.

Como se desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez, eles estariam destinados a ficarem juntos.

Ela não quis perguntar mais nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E Sasuke agradeceu.

Guardaria segredos frente aos torturadores mais hostis e violentos. Mas aquele sorriso, e os olhos grandes e negros em expectativa de sua filha lhe desarmadas, e estavam arrancando mais do que ele gostaria de se expor.

Começaram a caminhar de novo, mas desta vez sem dizer nada.

Ao fim da tarde, viram o vilarejo ao qual precisavam chegar despontar em meio a um vale de montanhas rochosas. E também já fazia tempo que Sarada não perguntava nada, e Sasuke viu ela ameaçar dizer algo pelo menos três vezes e desistir.

\- Se quer perguntar, pergunte. – disse ele.

\- Não é nada não, papai. – a menina tentou se defender balançando as mãos e falhando.

\- Hn.

\- Bem, é que a mamãe disse uma vez que você já sabia que ela era uma médica quando se reencontraram. Você espionava eles? Quer dizer, quando foi embora.

\- Não.

\- Ah. – respondeu desanimada.

\- Orochimaru quem mantinha sempre formas de espionar Konoha, e acabava me informando. Mas era sempre sobre Naruto, a Godaime, e Kakashi.

\- E como soube da mamãe?

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

\- Não é difícil.

\- Como assim? – a Uchiha perguntou sem entender a resposta do pai.

\- Em breve saberá.

Sasuke adiantou o passo e Sarada entendeu que o assunto estava encerrado. Talvez, finalmente e infelizmente seu pai estivesse voltando ao velho habito de às vezes ficar mais calado com ela.

Chegaram ao vilarejo e se reportaram às autoridades do lugar, para que não os tivessem como hostis.

\- Seja bem-vindo, Uchiha Sasuke, e pequena Uchiha. – disse um dos anciãos da Vila. – Eu sou Ochiai.

\- Obrigada, Senhor Ochiai – respondeu Sarada.

\- Sakura-sama não quis vir?

\- Ela está ocupada trabalhando com as pesquisas das possíveis causas da doença de vocês.

\- Ah sim. Faz sentido. – o homem de idade avançada alisou a barba – ela é a pessoa mais qualificada para algo deste tipo.

\- Como foi que as coisas ocorreram? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- A doença começou com alguns jovens que tiveram uma dor de cabeça forte que evoluiu rápido para convulsões e delírios. – o homem abaixou a fronte – infelizmente alguns dos rapazes morreram.

Os dois deram tempo ao homem para relembrar as perdas de seu vilarejo e não disseram nada. Mas o clima foi quebrado quando uma mulher também mais velha entrou pela porta.

\- Oh, vocês chegaram! Graças a Kami-sama! – a mulher olhou por além deles – Oh, Sakura-sama não veio?

\- Não, ela preferiu continuar a se dedicar à pesquisa do motivo da doença. – Sarada respondeu coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Oh sim. Que pena. – a mulher disse desanimada – mas eu sei que ela vai conseguir. Sakura-sama já curou inúmeras pessoas sem chance de cura em nosso País e em outros. Se tem alguém que pode nos ajudar, essa pessoa é ela.

A mulher disse, animada, e Sarada abriu o sorriso contagiada.

\- Mas, e agora, qual a situação senhor Ochiai? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Agora temos muitas pessoas com enjoos e náuseas, dores de cabeça... é tudo estranho, e tudo muito variável e indefinido. – o homem respondeu.

\- Entendo.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor Ochiai. Eu sei que a mamãe vai conseguir! – Sarada apertou o punho na frente do corpo mostrando que acreditava na determinação da mãe.

\- Oh! Sarada é você! – a mulher bateu palmas e correu para apertar a menina – sempre quis conhecer a filha de Sakura-sama.

\- A-a senhora me conhece? – Sarada tentou dizer quando conseguiu se desvencilhar um pouco do aperto da mulher.

\- Me chame de Tsuru-chan querida. – abaixou-se na altura de Sarada – eu só a conheço de nome, quando soubemos que sua mãe havia te concebido. Sua mãe é muito conhecida pelo mundo, assim como seu pai e o Kage da Folha por terem nos salvado. Mas Sakura-sama, mesmo antes da guerra, sempre ajudava a todos que precisavam de cuidados médicos que suas vilas não podiam dar, e continua ajudando.

\- Sakura-sama é a melhor ninja médica e discípula que Tsunade poderia ter escolhido. – disse Ochiai.

Sarada olhou para o pai, que respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

Os dois foram encaminhados para uma pequena pousada, e no caminho mais e mais pessoas se aproximavam dos ninjas de Konoha, querendo saber se haviam trazido a cura para a sua enfermidade, e sobre Sakura, quando ela viria, e como estava.

\- Tudo bem, papai, eu já entendi. – Sarada riu para ele. – já entendi como você não precisava perguntar para Orochimaru-sama para ter notícias da mamãe.

Sasuke apenas sorriu para ela.

Entraram na pequena pousada, onde funcionava uma espécie de taverna embaixo com quartos em cima.

\- Olá, sejam bem-vindos! Meu nome é Kunato, em que posso ajuda-los?

Sarada observou o rapaz com cabelos acinzentados compridos e de rosto bonito. Era jovem e estava muito bem arrumado e com bastante perfume. Nada parecido com os donos de pousada que costumava encontrar em missões.

\- Nós chegamos de Konoha e troux...

\- De Konoha! – o rapaz interrompeu Sasuke e começou a olhar além deles – e onde está Sakura-san?

Sarada observou Sasuke apertar os olhos encarando o rapaz.

\- Ela não veio. Ficou em nossa vila liderando as pesquisas. – Sarada respondeu mais uma vez a mesma resposta que já havia dado inúmeras vezes naquela noite.

\- Eu achei que ela viria desta vez. – o rapaz disse não escondendo seu desânimo – já que as coisas pioraram por aqui.

\- Não se preocupe, a minha mãe vai conseguir curar a todos. – respondeu confiante.

\- Mãe? – o rapaz olhou para Sarada – ah, então você é Uchiha Sarada, a filha dela. – respondeu sem muita emoção.

\- E eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. O pai e marido. – Sasuke respondeu sério demais para uma conversa trivial.

Kunato ajeitou a bela camisa preta que usava.

\- Bom, sintam-se à vontade. O quarto é o primeiro a direita.

Virou-se e não esperou que eles falassem ou sequer ofereceu algum tipo de ajuda.

Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos apertados para as costas do rapaz.

\- Que cara estranho. – Sarada disse, mas Sasuke sequer respondeu.

E para piorar o clima, ouviram a conversa de alguns mais jovens que estavam em uma mesa próxima às escadas.

\- Que pena que aquela ninja de Konoha não veio. Eu só vi ela uma vez no ataque daqueles Otsutsukis que sequestraram o Hokage de Konoha durante o Chunnin Shiken. Queria ver aquela barriga de fora de novo. – disse um deles sonhador.

\- Ela é muito atraente! – respondeu um mais franzino.

\- Queria poder apertar aquelas coxas dela, isso sim. – desta vez era o maior que entornava uma caneca de álcool e todos riram concordando.

De repente, os três pararam olhando para o nada com caras horrorizadas de quem possivelmente estava sofrendo algum tipo de colapso mental, como se...

\- Papai!

Sarada virou para o pai a tempo de vê-lo desativando o sharingan.

\- O que foi? – respondeu ele displicente.

\- Você não precisava colocar eles em um genjutsu com seu sharingan. – a menina cochichou. – controle seu ciúmes.

\- Não estou com ciúmes. – virou o rosto.

Sasuke respondeu e subiu as escadas sem dizer mais nada.

Sarada riu da atitude do pai e olhou mais uma vez para os três homens. Problema deles em mexer com a mulher errada.

Dormiram aquela noite e no dia seguinte foram acompanhar a distribuição dos remédios que Sakura havia enviado. Coletaram informações para ela em meio às explicações e agradecimentos para a salvadora de cabelos rosados.

Despediram-se de Ochiai e das pessoas do vilarejo e partiram de volta para Konoha.

Sasuke queria muito ir para casa encontrar Sakura, e tentar persuadi-la mais uma vez a usar outro estilo de roupa, de preferência um que não mostrasse muito sua barriga. Mas ela era sempre teimosa e nunca aceitava opiniões.

Já Sarada também queria ir para casa ver a mãe, mas estava adorando todo o tempo a mais que pôde passar com seu pai.

Pensou em como ele sempre cuidava dela e de sua mãe, e que mesmo não sendo espalhafatoso em demonstrar seus sentimentos, ela se sentia muito amada por ele, e entendia agora sua mãe quando ela dizia que o amor dele era firme e que não importava a distância, ele sempre as amaria. E esse tempo com ele os aproximara ainda mais por ele ter dado a chance de se abrir com ela.

\- Papai. – chamou.

Sasuke só olhou com um leve sorriso. Sabia que sua curiosa filha viria com mais uma das suas perguntas.

\- Eu já entendi que quando você e a mamãe tocam minha testa é para expressar o amor que sentem, mas – olhou para baixo antes de focar os olhos firmes nele – de onde veio isso?

Sasuke se manteve concentrado na filha e então parou fechando os olhos e depois para além do horizonte.

Sarada também parou e se perguntou se havia feito a pergunta errada.

\- Você sabe sobre seu tio Itachi, não é?

\- S-sim. – respondeu incerta.

\- Quando éramos crianças, Itachi era tudo para mim, e eu sempre queria segui-lo, mas ele sempre tocava minha testa prometendo que haveria uma próxima vez. – Sasuke respirou fundo mais uma vez – eu sempre achei que ele queria me afastar dele, ainda mais depois que tudo aconteceu.

\- Papai... – Sarada esticou a mão tentada a tocar o braço do pai.

\- Ele se sacrificou e mesmo assim ele tentou me salvar. Eu pensava que eu era um estorvo para ele, indigno, mas depois eu entendi. – Sasuke se virou rapidamente sem que Sarada acompanhasse seus movimentos e tocou dois dedos em sua testa – que essa é a expressão máxima do amor.

A menina sorriu e tocou a testa mais uma vez. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, ainda mais quando viu que seu pai retribuía o sorriso.

Mas o momento acabou, quando Sasuke a empurrou e saltou para trás ao ver que kunais haviam sido atiradas contra eles.

\- Ahhhh... mas que momento lindo entre pai e filha.

Kunato havia surgido de uma das formações rochosas da região.

\- Você! – Sasuke rosnou.

Mas antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer alguma coisa, correntes saíram do chão de onde as kunais foram atiradas, e envolveram suas pernas, enquanto Sarada conseguiu saltar e teve só uma das pernas envolvidas pelo mesmo jutsu.

Sasuke já estava pronto para cortar as correntes quando sentiu vertigem e fraqueza tomarem o seu corpo.

\- Oh, está sentindo não é? – disse Kunato observando os dois – essas correntes não são comuns. Eu as manipulo para que drenem o chakra dos meus oponentes e o ferro de seu sangue. A minha kekkei genkai me permite manipular não só as rochas, mas também os metais.

\- Desgraçado... – Sasuke disse entredentes.

\- Fo-foi você, não é? – Sarada disse e os dois olharam para ela que já sofria pelas energias sendo drenadas – a culpa da doença das pessoas.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com a conclusão rápida que Sarada havia chegado.

\- Brilhante como a mãe. – disse Kunato maravilhado – Sim, menina. Foi tudo um plano meu. Eu manipulei metais pesados para que fossem absorvidos pelas pessoas dessa vila, uns mais, outros menos... Em alguns eu acabei exagerando na dose, mas é porque eles eram atrevidos desejando o que eu queria.

\- Por quê? – Sasuke sibilou.

\- Não está claro? – colocou a mão no queixo – Eu quero Sakura-san! Se as pessoas adoecessem, ela viria até aqui de novo. E desta vez, eu sei que ela me aceitaria, e eu finalmente teria o que é meu.

\- Ela não é sua! – Sasuke gritou com o pouco fôlego que tinha.

Kunato caminhou até ele de braços cruzados.

\- Ainda não. Porque ela se deixou levar por um imbecil que não a merece. – limpou com o dedo o suor na testa de Sasuke – mas isso será corrigido. Eu vou estraçalhar seu corpo e depois usar a sua cria para atrair minha doce Sakura até aqui mas, quando ela estiver quase chegando, a menina terá morrido por excesso de chumbo no sangue. – colocou a mão na boca em uma falsa tristeza.

\- Ahhhh, não ouse tocar na minha filha! – Sasuke gritou, avançando para tentar atacá-lo – eu concordo que eu não a mereço, mas outro dos meus defeitos é ser egoísta, e se ela me ama, eu nunca vou abrir mão dela.

Sasuke conseguiu fazer as correntes cederem um pouco, mas Kunato fez mais selos e novas correntes envolveram Sasuke que caiu sobre um joelho.

\- Papai! – Sarada chamou e o coração de Sasuke apertou por ouvir a dor na voz de sua filha.

Quando Sasuke olhou para ela, viu que Sarada olhava dele para a corrente e por uma fração de segundos acenou para ele em um pedido de confiança.

Sasuke usou o resto das forças que tinha e usou o Amaterasu na única corrente que segurava Sarada.

Seu olho minou sangue, mas conseguiu ver a filha pular e se esquivar de novas correntes. Kunato a subestimara. Sarada era treinada por Sakura, e certamente a destreza em se esquivar havia aprendido com a mãe.

O homem rosnou e fez novos selos. O chão começou a tremer, e um amontoado de pedras começou a se erguer do chão e tomar forma de três gigantes.

E como se tomassem vida, partiram para cima dela.

\- Sarada... – Sasuke chamou desesperado em proteger sua menininha.

\- Papai, desta vez eu vou te proteger. – apertou os punhos – Me assista.

Sarada tomou a dianteira, e com impulso se atirou em cima do primeiro gigante.

\- SHANAROOOOOOOO!

Com um grande soco ela destruiu todo o gigante de pedra, o que arrancou um olhar chocado de Kunato e um sorriso de seu pai.

Os outros dois gigantes se tornaram mais cautelosos e tentavam acertar a menina com socos fortes. Mas ela se esquivava facilmente deles, e em um plano ardiloso fez com que um gigante acertasse o outro e o quebrasse também.

Mas Kunato não facilitaria, e fazia as pedras se juntarem para levantar seus gigantes de novo.

\- Quero ver até quando você aguenta, bastarda. Você não é a Sakura-san, e nunca será!

Sarada destruía os gigantes a cada soco, enquanto se esquivava de outros.

\- Você tem razão. – ela gritou ofegando – eu não sou minha mãe, e nunca serei. – socou o chão destruindo dois gigantes ao mesmo tempo com a queda – mas eu sou filha de Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura, e eu honrarei meus pais e me tornarei Hokage.

Sarada atacou Kunato de frente tentando acertar um soco frontal, mas ele levantou estalagmites de pedra perfurando a garota enquanto sorria.

\- Não comemore ainda.

A Sarada empalada sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, e Kunato viu pelo canto do olho a verdadeira surgir ao seu lado e se sentiu paralisado ao ver o sharingan ativo.

As luzes brilharam em sua mão, e Sasuke viu que sua filha podia infundir raio em armas. Prendeu a respiração quando a viu acertar na lateral do corpo de Kunato, ele cair de lado e seu doujutsu ser desfeito com a queda de seus gigantes e das correntes que o seguravam.

Sasuke caiu de joelhos.

\- Papai!

Sarada correu até ele, e antes que Sasuke pudesse responder já via a luz esverdeada saindo das mãos dela para injetar um pouco de chakra nele.

\- Não, Sarada. – segurou sua mão – você também foi drenada e ainda lutou.

\- Eu estou bem, papai. Eu posso fazer isso.

Sasuke olhou para a filha e, para a surpresa dela, puxou-a para um abraço bem apertado.

\- Você não é igual a sua mãe e nem a mim, você é única. O melhor de nós dois.

Passado o choque, Sarada se deixou levar e receber aquele carinho.

\- Obrigado, papai.

E assim, pai e filha descansaram ali para recuperarem as forças.

Sasuke enviou um falcão para o vilarejo solicitando ajuda, e outro para Konoha.

Pelas investigações, o tal Kunato ficou obcecado com Sakura por anos, desde que ela foi até o vilarejo ensinar seu ninjutsu médico. Descobriram diários com fotos de Sakura, além de relatos do quanto poderia usar de metais pesados nas pessoas sem mata-las.

Tudo acabou causando um atraso na volta dos dois para casa.

Quando avistaram de longe o portão de Konoha, depois de passarem todo o caminho discutindo as técnicas de Sarada, e o que ela queria e poderia aprender e melhorar, além dela estar em uma dúvida gritante se gostaria de fazer contrato com lesmas ou cobras, a menina percebeu que a missão estava acabando e havia tempo para mais uma pergunta, talvez.

\- Papai, por que você nunca beija a mamãe quando se despede?

Sasuke se assustou com a pergunta que veio desta vez sem aviso, e virou para o lado. Se recusava a deixar sua filha ver o leve rubor de sua face.

\- Você não precisa saber disso.

\- É que eu fico com pena dela. Você é muito mau. – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Eu não sou mau, eu só me vingo de sua mãe pelo que ela faz comigo. – Sasuke respondeu sem pensar.

\- O que ela faz com você? – uma face sugestiva surgiu no rosto da menina, a mesma que ela usava para constranger a mãe.

\- Nada.

\- Mas, você a ama, não ama?

\- Muito. – murmurou.

\- Eu já sabia, e achei lindo o que disse para Kunato – Sarada riu – eu também a amo muito. E não quero perder ela nunca.

\- Irritante que nem ela. – murmurou de novo.

Sarada não deu ouvidos.

\- Pois saiba que quando eu for adulta, sempre beijarei meu futuro marido.

\- Você nunca vai fazer isso!

\- Mas, papai, eu...

\- Nunca!

Sarada já inflava as bochechas e ela e Sasuke se encararam em uma discussão silenciosa até bem próximo do portão.

\- Saradaaa! Sasuke-kun!

Os dois quebraram o contato ao ouvir a voz de Sakura parada nos portões de Konoha acenando para eles com um sorriso no rosto.

Nem perceberam que ela estava ali, mas assim que a viram se entreolharam sorrindo e apertaram o passo até ela.

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram! – Sakura disse caminhando até eles – eu estava tão preocupada. Vocês estão bem? Eu quero checar vocês. Vocês comeram algo? Sarada, espero que tenha se agasalhado à noite e...

Sakura parou de falar, quando os dois Uchihas tocaram a testa dela com a ponta dos dedos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nós também sentimos sua falta. Obrigada, mamãe.

\- Obrigado, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram? ^^_

 _One shot escrita para comemorar o aniversário de Sasuke hoje!_

 _Foi um desafio para o grupo Fanfics SasuSaku do Facebook, foi meio corrido escrever ela, mas espero que tenham gostado._

 _Beijokas e até a próxima_

 _;***_


End file.
